Reencounters
by Rydia-17
Summary: First Fic. Eiko Grown-up, Vivi missing, Steiner and Beatrix getting closer, and theres a baby?Chapter 5 & 6 now up! Enjoy!
1. Chapter1 Back Again

Chapter 1  
Back Again  
  
Wandering through the streets, she questioned what she was going to find. Was he any different? She dreamed of this moment so many times; what would she say? She decided it was best not to think about it too much it would send her into a muddle.  
  
As she approached the opening grounds, she glanced at the flowing fountain with the astonishing castle view in the background. She sighed. A dazzling splendour stunning blue hair down to her waist, her big bold eyes topped with the cheekiest smile you have ever seen.  
  
She whirled round arms in the air; happy to be back.  
  
"Eiko?" she froze. The familiar voice, so husky called to her again; she spun round in a daze. Was this image true? She rubbed her eyes and glanced again.  
  
Her face lit up as she realised whom it was in front of her. He stood tall, top to tail in fine attire. Just as she remembered him. Well except the clothes of course! Still a hit with the women she thought. She launched herself at him she was so glad.  
  
A feeling hit inside her hard inside. She must control herself she was a woman now. Smartening herself up she spoke in a warm soft voice. "Hello."  
  
"So how are you? What you been up too?" He replied with his mischievous smirk.  
  
"Oh" she stammered "this and that." An awkward silence fell. Eiko broke in with  
  
"So how's Dagger? ... I mean Queen Garnet."  
  
"She's fine" he replied. "Oh" he remembered "Vivi's coming round later. He really wants to see how you've grown!"  
  
"Oh ok" Eiko mumbled. "Well I want to have a quick look round the shops. The last time I was in Alexandria I didn't really have the chance. Under the situation"  
  
"Right. Ok then"  
  
"You know what I mean Zidane," she said avoiding his eyes "we've come along way. I enjoyed it but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I want to settle down it was great and all but too much responsibility for a young girl." He saw the look in her eyes the fear the turmoil. He sighed. "I didn't think you would understand."  
  
Poor Zidane she thought; I do not want to upset him but he just does not understand. Maybe Garnet will.  
  
"Well I'm off now" she quickly perked up. "I'll see you back at the castle later ok?"  
  
"Sure. Take as long as you want Eiko."  
  
With that, she vanished into the market town of Alexandria.  
  
He sighed. "I wish I could help, but what can a puppet do?" He wandered wearily back to the castle with the reflection of the past dwelling deep inside him.  
  
Dagger, Kuja and his friends. How would he have through the truth without everyone's help? What happened to Mikoto?  
  
A sharp pain flew straight through him.  
  
As Zidane arose, he found himself back at the castle. Sitting up he questioned his arrival.  
  
Looking around the empty room, he caught glimpse of an enormous figure by the curtain.  
  
"..." He tried to remember, the name had slipped. Just a nickname remained. Was that appropriate? No try harder he told himself!  
  
Gradually he heard himself spill the words "A...m...a...r...a...n...t?"  
  
The form turned on the spot. That intense auburn hair, the cold stone look in his eyes. "How you doing?"  
  
Zidane could hardly believe his ears. Amarant, being polite? Well civil is probably a better way to describe his actions.  
  
"Awww!" he let out clutching his head.  
  
"Hurts?" exclaimed Amarant. "Sorry bout that" he said looking triumphant. "Got me some revenge at last huh!"  
  
"Well you sure knocked the wind out of me this time!" He chuckled.  
  
"You're awake!" Garnet cried launching herself onto the bed.  
  
"Hay you" he croaked looking up at her.  
  
"You had me worried!"  
  
"You worried about me!?! You do not know me that well do you? I can with stand anything!" he laughed.  
  
Garnet stood there looking in disbelief "You always make a joke of it all don't you!"  
  
Amarant made a comical smirk in Zidane's direction.  
  
"I can't believe..." Garnet turned interrupted by a "Dong!"  
  
The doorbell rang aloud in the halls of the newly renewed but well renowned castle of Alexandria. Beatrix appeared at the door. "Your guests have arrived Your Majesty." 


	2. Chapter2 Visitors from Afar

Chapter 2  
  
Visitors from Afar  
  
They strolled in one by one all in a perfect line.  
  
Dragoon, knight and Qu.  
  
As they filed in there was a loud bang at the door.  
  
Startled, Beatrix flew down the stairs followed closely by Steiner clutching his Excalibur tight.  
  
Running down the stairwell, armed ready for battle Steiner stopped dead in his tracks "Beatrix" he shouted out.  
  
She stopped; the way he called her name still sent shudders down her spine. The man she loved... shaking the thoughts from her head Beatrix wiped the tear of happiness from her eye. After a short pause she replied in a faint voice "...Yes..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing" she commented remembering her thoughts with a little smirk.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What is it Steiner?" She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"..." He thought, "Should take the lead."  
  
"Very well" Beatrix moved aside so he could proceed.  
  
She always was a sucker for a leader. But alas Steiner was no leader just an odd man. She sighed and carried on down the stairwell.  
  
As they approached the door they wondered what they would find. No one considered war the land was at peace.  
  
As they stood by the door gazing into each other's eyes they longed to know what was on the others mind. Steiner took a step forward, Beatrix too. Getting closer and closer to each other she longed for love he longed for a companionship.  
  
As Steiner lent towards Beatrix she prepared for what was to follow...  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Forgetting their duties they both jumped to attention. Quickly resuming their positions by the door and 1 2 3...  
  
The door flung open to reveal a small scrawny little woman.  
  
"...Lani...?" Beatrix called.  
  
"What took you guys so long I'm freezing to death out here!" she shouted as she strode into the castle.  
  
"Hey." Steiner realised, "You're the one that wanted to kill Queen Garnet!"  
  
"No sweat." She glanced at Steiner, "I've changed" turning to Beatrix. "Now where's Red?" she quizzed as she searched around for him.  
  
"Amarant" she paused "Is busy with the others" Beatrix finished.  
  
"And they are?" Lani replied sarcastically.  
  
"In the drawing room" Steiner interrupted.  
  
Beatrix turned "Yes. They are in the drawing room." giving Steiner a piercing look.  
  
Lani not having the faintest idea where the drawing room was ran bounding up the stairs.  
  
Beatrix and Steiner dashed after her. "Lani!" Beatrix shouted, "Where are you going!"  
  
Lani picked up the pace. She turned to check how close Steiner and Beatrix were when SMACK! She ran straight into a pillar at the top of the winding staircase. Within seconds she was flat out on the floor. As Beatrix and Steiner closed in Beatrix let out a little chuckle. "That stopped her" she followed it up with.  
  
Steiner the caring man that he was peeled Lani up off the floor and slung her over his shoulder. "What?!" he looked at Beatrix's expression.  
  
She turned sharply on the spot and marched off down the hall.  
  
"Women!" Steiner said out louder than he expected. Lani lifted her head and started to pound Steiner on the back "PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed "PUT ME DOWN!!"  
  
Steiner unable to control her as she squirmed in his arms dropped her to the ground with a thud.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she screamed at him.  
  
"If you're kicking and screaming it is quite difficult to hold on to a little obnoxious youngster," he started.  
  
"What did you just call me?" She paused waiting for an answer, "I said what did you just call me!"  
  
Steiner stared up the hall way lost in thought not hearing Lani screaming at him.  
  
"HAY! TIN BRAIN!" She was turning red with infuriation.  
  
Steiner turned and followed Beatrix's path down the hall. Lani got to her feet her little legs sprinting along as chased after him. "Wait!" she puffed, "wait for me" "...Please."  
  
She stopped to catch her breath. By this time Steiner was at the other end of the hall, too far away for her to catch up.  
  
As Steiner approached the drawing room he could hear them all talking away without him. Was he not part of their adventures not so long passed? He sighed.  
  
"I am part of this team" he said to himself he took a deep breath and strode into the drawing room.  
  
"Steiner!" everyone was happy to see him back. For the first time in a long while Steiner managed to pull a faint smile to his friends. "Hey everyone what have you been up to?" he chirped.  
  
"Steiner it's been awhile" Freya spoke out from the corner.  
  
"Hello everyone" he spoke out. "Where's Master Vivi?" Steiner Questioned looking around the room. "I so would like to hear everything that he has been up to."  
  
Eiko could not hold back any longer a tear fell from her puffy eyes.  
  
Steiner turned to face Dagger "Your majesty" he stammered looking at her. She closed her eyes and turned away. "I'm very sorry Steiner" she tried to fight back the tears. "Why what has happened?" he cried, "why wont you tell me what is going on?"  
  
There was an awkward silence among the group, facial expressions being exchanged.  
  
"HEY!" Lani burst in, "you left me behind! I had to ask the room service people the way here!" Lani looked around "why so glum people?"  
  
"Red!" She perked up grabbing hold of his arms "You left me behind!"  
  
"There's no fooling you is there?" He exclaimed.  
  
Steiner looked around the room trying to make eye contact but no one would look at him. He looked like a lost puppy.  
  
At last he turned to the one who surely would answer. "Zidane..." he cried, "Where is Vivi?"  
  
Zidane could not stand to see him in pain any longer. "Come with me Adelbert," he said softly. Zidane lead Steiner down the hall to the lounge room. "Would you like a brandy Albert?"  
  
Steiner shook his head. "Just tell me the truth please."  
  
"It is not as bad as it seems" he protested. Steiner's lip started to tremble.  
  
"Please Zidane." he fell into a chair.  
  
"OK then" he gulped, "there was an accident." Steiner's face felt like it was on fire. He couldn't make sense of this. Where was Vivi? 


	3. Chapter3 Prayers and Thoughts

Chapter3  
  
Prayers and Thoughts  
  
"Cid promised to bring Vivi here this morning so I went to take a stroll round the kingdom before Vivi arrived" he paused briefly, "as they set off from Lindblum they developed an engine failure in the new model of airship he was working on" Steiner's head fell. "So. Their." he could not bring himself to say it. "NO NO! Steiner" Zidane interrupted. "Cid was severely hurt he is currently in Dali being well looked after"  
  
"Vivi on the other hand was not found." What do you mean not found?" Steiner leapt to his feet. Zidane took a step back from the scene. "They think that he must have fallen over board." Looking out the window he carried on "Cid will hopefully be able to tell us more if he recovers"  
  
"What do you mean if he recovers?" "Steiner his injuries were very extensive" he turned to look at the sorry state before him. "They do not know if he will make it through the night."  
  
"..." Steiner could not say anything, the more he tried the worse it got. His throat felt so dry and scratchy, the thoughts dwelling in his head. He sat and thought for a minute. "We must go in search of Vivi."  
  
"But." Steiner cut Zidane off.  
  
"He is out there and he needs our help!" He stood up, "he would do the same for you. Zidane he is out there all alone! We cannot leave him out there for the beasts to get him" he could not believe the look on Zidane's face.  
  
"I can't go Steiner" he mumbled.  
  
"You are going to leave your friend out in the woods for the beasts to get! I cannot believe you Zidane Tribal. I was right all along about you!" he turned to leave "I will take the others. Garnet will surely come! May she reason with your conscience"  
  
He jumped into Steiner's path "Wait!" Steiner tried to push past. He looked into Zidane's deep blue eyes. "There's more. Isn't there?" Zidane withdrew from Steiner's path.  
  
He cleared his throat "Garnet and I..." he paused. This is going to be hard, just come out and say it he told him self. "Garnet and I are going to have a baby." Steiner's expression went from desperation and sorrow to a cold blank stare. He didn't know how to respond. Vivi out there all alone he cold not think about being happy for a second. "." He thought "congratulations." He managed.  
  
"You're the first to know." He stammered. "That's why we decided to call a reunion. Catch up on news and make our announcement."  
  
Steiner nodded. "I will not tell anyone." He took Zidane's hand in his. "This is your news I wish you all the best Zidane"  
  
"Thank you Albert. I really appreciate it." Suddenly remembering the guests in the other room Zidane lead Steiner back to the Drawing room.  
  
When they arrived they party were indulged in gossip and brandy. "Garnet!" Zidane shouted bounding up to his beloved "don't drink that filth" he whisked the glass right out of her hand.  
  
"Zidane" she whispered to him looking at the confused quests "It's only dandelion and burdock"  
  
Zidane withdrew "Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"I'm..." She had to make an excuse.  
  
"On a diet!" Steiner explained. Looking at Garnet he carried on "when I was last here Garnet told me how she hoped that her new diet she was trying would work out."  
  
Zidane and Dagger looked relieved. Steiner understood that at a time of crisis good news should wait until the situation at hand was dealt with in the correct manner.  
  
"Why in heavens name are you on a diet!" Beatrix looked cross. "Zidane how could you let her think of loosing weight!" Looking almost motherly to Dagger she pointed out "Dear you are perfect as you are. There is no need for you to even mention the word diet"  
  
"I know it is silly really" She kept up the charade "I just wanted to try it and see if it actually worked. Anyway, everyone knows diets do not work" she looked at the unconvinced faces.  
  
Quina's stomach started to rumble. "I think someone's hungry" Freya laughed.  
  
"Tasted many foods but no nice as Alexandria's" Quina blushed.  
  
"I think it's about time we ate." Dagger concluded. "Why don't you all go and freshen up after your long and tiring journey?"  
  
The servants of the palace showed the friends to their rooms.  
  
"Steiner" Dagger called, "could I talk to you for a second."  
  
Steiner halted greeting everyone as they passed by. Beatrix turned her head away as she passed him pretending he was not there.  
  
"Zidane has told me" Steiner told Queen Garnet. "He did not mean to and I have sworn to keep it a secret from the others."  
  
Garnet turned to Zidane trying to sneak out of the room. "Zidane!" she shouted, "Don't go sneaking off come here now!"  
  
Escape plan foiled he returned to her side head hung low.  
  
"This is a difficult time for us all your majesty" Steiner pleaded. "Zidane was merely trying to calm one down." Looking at Zidane he continued "I accused Zidane of not caring for master Vivi and he had to tell me why he would not accompany me in a quest to find the poor sir"  
  
"Is this true?" she turned to look at the man she loved.  
  
"Yes," he stated, "I had to tell him. You would have sooner or later any way."  
  
"And why would a baby affect travelling?" she questioned. "The pregnancy is only a month or so into the schedule."  
  
"Darling" Zidane begged, "You are not going. You will stay here with Eiko. I know she is not keen on adventure that may not come with a reward."  
  
Silence fell on the group.  
  
Steiner bid his goodbyes and headed for his room to get cleaned up for dinner that evening.  
  
Dinner was dreary and silent. Most pondered over the Dandelion and burdock earlier that evening.  
  
After dinner the travellers were exasperated. Making their weary way to their rooms.  
  
Wandering round her room Eiko looked lost and upset. She felt the tears come creeping down her face as she stared at the moon high in the sky.  
  
"I wonder" her voice trembling, "if Vivi can see the moon tonight?" She couldn't hold it in any longer she fell to the floor weeping away; even though she had held on as long as possible she was disappointed in herself.  
  
A shadow reflected down from the window above, Eiko too upset hardly noticed the figure emerging behind her. The shadow growing bigger. A soothing voice called out to her "don't cry."  
  
When she turned she flung herself into daggers arms. "I miss Vivi!" she cried. "I know" dagger responded. Dagger held Eiko as she wept she began to sing softly.  
  
"So far and away, see the bird as it flies by."  
  
"Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky." Eiko joined.  
  
Sitting under the moonlight they sang softy together several times over until sleep was setting in and the birds began to sing. Eiko half asleep made her way to the soft silk covered pillows. Dagger looked up to the moon and prayed that Vivi was safe and could hold on a little longer.  
  
As she opened her eyes she felt a little reassured that Vivi was going to be all right.  
  
She shut the balcony and drew the curtains and slipped quietly out of the room.  
  
Eiko was fast asleep in another world. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
The Kingdom of Alexandria rose with to the sound of the church chimes. Garnet looked at her husband sleeping softly by her side. She smiled and slipped on her pink silk dressing gown. She sat at the dressing table brushing her soft black hair, picking up her favorite clip she positioned it correctly in her hair.  
  
She walked over to the wardrobe to find a suitable outfit; her eyes caught the little black dress that Zidane gave her for her birthday. It was a sleeveless low-back dress. She walked over to her drawers pulling out a strapless bra with a clear black searching trough her drawer she fond the lacy thong to match slipping off chemise she looked over at Zidane who was beginning to stir. She smiled. Happy that she met him. She could not imagine life without him.  
  
"Oh. Hey honey" Zidane called sitting up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"How are you?" she called slipping up her thong over her toned skin. Zidane appeared next to her. She turned to look at him. He stroked her stomach. Dagger smiled at him. Zidane started to kiss her shoulders working his way down her body. Rotating between kissing and stroking. Dagger let out a giggle he picked her petite body up laying her on the bed he knew just what to do. He knew his way round her so well by now.  
  
Slipping off his boxers he climbed on top carefully; starting off slow but hard. Dagger let out a pleasurable grown. Zidane carried on thrusting inside her, Switching between soft and slow, hard and fast. Running his hands up and down her body. She climaxed first trying to control her screams Zidane followed moments later. He collapsed on the bed beside her. He looked at her lying there. This woman was carrying his child. He was going to be a father. It hadn't fully sunk in yet.  
  
Looking at the clock Dagger jumped up. "It's nearly 10 o'clock!" she realised, "I promised Eiko I would go shopping with her. She was upset last night. I thought it might take her mind off it for a while before..." her lip started to tremble with fear.  
  
"Hey, he is going to be fine." Zidane tried to reassure her he got up, pulled up his boxers and walked round the bed pulling her close they stood there cuddling. There was a knock at the door "Hello?" a little voice called.  
  
"I'll be right with you Eiko. I'm just getting dressed" Dagger called letting go of Zidane.  
  
"Ok." She called, "I'm going to get some breakfast."  
  
"I will meet you down there" Dagger called Zidane kissing her neck.  
  
Dagger slipped out of his reach pulling on her clothes. She decided her black dress would have to wait. She put on her little orange outfit. "Brings back memories" she sighed. "Well I better go Eiko's waiting for me."  
  
"See you later" he winked.  
  
When she got down stairs Steiner was pacing the room, Eiko was eating her Aleco cereals. The best brand of cereals in Alexandria.  
  
"Hello" she called from the hallway. "How are you both today?"  
  
Steiner didn't hear he just kept pacing the room over and over. "He been like it all morning" Eiko informed Dagger.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" she said looking round the room hunting for a sign of life.  
  
"Garden or still in bed" Eiko replied between munching her cereal. "Are you ready to go in a minute?"  
  
"Yes. Ready when you are Eiko" Dagger replied.  
  
"What time are we going to see my Father?" Eiko looked up.  
  
"When ever you like" she paused, was it really wise to go when he would be is such a fragile state? Would she be able to manage?  
  
"Well why don't we skip the shopping and go round Dali market?" she paused but before Dagger she burst in. "What a great idea! Come on Garnet! We can find father something from the market." Jumping up from her seat she dashed to her room.  
  
Garnet approached Steiner from the side. "Something wrong?" she spoke into his ear.  
  
Steiner turned to face her staring into her big eyes. She saw the upset in his eyes. "Why Steiner what is wrong?" she drew him into her and nursed the poor man. "I don't know what's wrong I think there is too much going on at the moment," he stood up straight "Vivi missing and Beatrix is ignoring me. What am I to do Queen Garnet?"  
  
Suddenly Steiner broke down. He was crying so much he feel through Garnets grip and into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Hey Adelbert. Do not worry she'll come round." Garnet thought for a second. "Hey. It's her day off today. Why don't you offer to take her out somewhere?"  
  
Steiner stood up and thought about the proposed idea. Steiner dashed up the stairs towards Beatrix's room shouting "Thank you" to Dagger as he went.  
  
Standing there all alone she laughed at the way Steiner went off.  
  
"He looked happy." A voice called out to her. "What did you say to him?"  
  
Turning round she saw Beatrix standing behind her all kitted up. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a little white halter-neck top. "Where are you going?" Dagger quizzed her.  
  
"I dono, I felt like a day down in Pinnacle Rocks" she looked to Garnets face. "I thought then I might go into Lindblum, do a spot of shopping."  
  
"Oh." Dagger replied.  
  
"Oh. What?" annoyed at the tone of Daggers voice. "Why can I never go out and enjoy myself? One measly day I want to take off! What's the fucking problem Garnet!"  
  
"Hey!" Garnet turned on her viciously "Don't have a FUCKING go at me!" She calmed herself down. "Steiner was planning to take you out somewhere that is all"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes that's right! Cat got your tongue Beatrix!" she spat "Why don't you be nice to him for once. Give him a bit of compassion once in a while and just try and be kind!"  
  
"Thank you Garnet" Steiner had just come back down stairs, "but I can fend for myself. I am not an invalid" he looked at them both. "But I do not want your sympathy! Your pity or anything you throw at me!" his tone became nasty and spiteful.  
  
"But Steiner..." Garnet started.  
  
"Hush! Just shut up! Both of you SHUT UP!!!" He screamed. "I can't take it any more" he spoke wearily. He turned and staggered up the stairs Garnet upset and also rather annoyed at the way he had addressed her.  
  
"Humph!" she turned and went to find Eiko leaving Beatrix behind.  
  
"What did you do to Steiner?" Freya questioned approaching the stairwell.  
  
"I did nothing. Garnet said it all! I hardly said a word!" She moaned.  
  
Up in his room Steiner was in floods of tears pulling his room apart. He gathered all his belongings that were necessary and bunged them into a small brown leather holder stopping every now and again to wipe the sadness from his eye. Pulling a shirt off the side he revealed his trusty Excalibur; he stopped and looked at it. Picking it off the side he let it glisten in the sunlight. Suddenly troubled expression changed to resentment. A red haze came over Steiner; climbing to his feet he swung at the blue lamp on the side table it crashed to the floor he began to swing vigorously at anything insight. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
(Well yet another unnamed chapter. Any suggestions to rydia17hotmail.com thank you!)  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What was that?" Eiko jumped to her feet. She ran down the hall to daggers room. "Hey" she looked round the room spying for sign of violence, "Are you nearly ready to go?" she continued.  
  
"No." dagger replied, "I will be ready in a minute "  
  
"Right. Ok."she started to skip down the hall. "I'll meet you by the air ship then." Dagger glanced out watching her skip down the corridor.  
  
Garnet went back into their room. Zidane was on the balcony. "I might ask if Steiner would like to go fishing or something." He called to her.  
  
"Yes ok dear." She said back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"OH. It's nothing really."  
  
"What have you done now?" he frowned at her.  
  
"Nothing!" "Well, I did have an argument with Beatrix" she looked up at him.  
  
"Why. What about?" he asked seaming concerned.  
  
"OH!" the glanced at her watch, "Eiko's waiting for me I better be off." Picking up her little black handbag she darted for the door. "Bye honey!" she cried out as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Zidane not having a clue what happened shrugged it off and carried on with making the bed. He was planning to go and meet Blank for a drink in the local bar.  
  
"Maybe Steiner would like to come to the bar?" he thought. "I'll go ask him."  
  
Zidane finished making the bed and headed down the hall greeting Red as he went. Red still had Lani in pursuit. She even tried to sneak into his room last night. Zidane just smirked and carried on up the hall.  
  
He stopped in front of a light cornflower coloured door with a vase of lilies on the table next to them. He raised his hand to knock on the door.  
  
"Hey. What are you up to today then Zidane?" called Freya.  
  
"Oh not much. I arranged to meet Blank in a little while I was just going to ask Steiner if he wanted to join me." "Have fun." Freya smiled and bobbed off down the hall.  
  
"What are you up to today then Freya?" he called after her.  
  
"I'm going to have a wander around the town and maybe after head up to Quan's Dwelling"  
  
"Ok. Well have fun. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Zidane" she sprung off down the hall.  
  
He hit the door with an echoing thud. No answer. Zidane hit the door a second time "Hello?" he paused, "Steiner?"  
  
Inside Steiner huddled up n the floor cried his eyes out softly. "Go away!" he whispered. "Please. Just go away"  
  
After a few minutes Zidane gave up. He didn't want to seem rude barging into Steiner's room so, he walked away pondering to himself.  
  
Beatrix in her room did not even realise Steiner was in the next room. She did not hear any of the commotion; she was having a shower to calm herself down.  
  
She got out the shower and prepared herself ready to face the world.  
  
When she had got dressed she blow-dried her hair; she always liked it straight. She was wearing a black strap top and a little green skirt. She decided to wear her hair up in a high ponytail for a change.  
  
Beatrix took in a deep breath, approached the door she pulled the door open. Looking up and down the corridor and then stepped boldly out. She kept looking back at Steiner's door as she went checking that there was no sign of him. Rounding the corner full of relief she stopped suddenly for at the other end of the corridor was Freya. The Burmecian was talking to Quina; Quina was more interested in food (as usual) but Freya carried on regardless. She was telling Quina about Fratley.  
  
Sir Fratley; Freya's love. He left Bermecia and promised to come back for her. Alas he never returned. Over the years she had thought that every now and again she caught sight of him through a crowded room or walking down the road. They were reintroduced but Puck many years later. He had lost all thought of Freya and did not understand at the time how much pain he had caused her. Last winter Freya and Sir Fratley was enjoying time together. Being dragon knights was not as rewarding and much more time consuming than you would expect!  
  
"Last winter we saw each other for a few days before we were due to set off for Conde Petie. Fratley had to go to Cleyra. I do not know why, I waited at Lindblum for him. He never came. I decided to go to Cleyra to see how their project was going..." the dragon knight paused, Quina by this time was engrossed by the story and wished to know more.  
  
"What next?" Quina questioned, "What next?"  
  
"..." Freya dipped her hat peering out under it she carried on. "The work had stopped. I went up to the top to find that everything had been restored to the way it was. There was no one there." She began to cry, "As I walked out I heard a noise. I followed it into the depth of the tree. I saw..." she stammered, "I was dead bodies. Children. Adults."  
  
"Bodies?" Quina wandered how they got there, "why bodies?"  
  
"The town had been wiped out. Every last one of them!" "I don't know what did it," she said climbing to her little fury feet. "But I will find out."  
  
Beatrix not wanting to get involved sneaked away. She couldn't be bothered with any more problems for the day.  
  
Copyright 2003 


	6. Chapter6 The Awakening

Chapter 6  
  
The Awakening  
  
In Dali Dagger and Eiko where having the best time they could possibly have. The only memories Dagger could remember form Dali was the manufacturing. Though's poor souls she thought to herself. "Garnet? What's wrong you look worried."  
  
"Wha?" she seamed stunned, "oh sorry. I was remembering."  
  
"Remembering what?" Eiko quizzed.  
  
"My first time." She looked upset. "That's all."  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Eiko bounced. "Zidane cant be that BAD!"  
  
"No" "Oh no! Not that" she realised that Eiko did not follow, "My first time to Dali. I wasn't that nice that's all. I don't want to talk about it" she still didn't believe people could be so cruel.  
  
"Come on you can tell me." She seamed sympathetic.  
  
"It was where we discovered that factories. The black mage factories" she brought herself to say it. "Vivi......... Vivi was hit hard. I suppose anyone that finds out that they are just a creation does. I mean manufactured everyone is created at some point God and all that. But this. It was wrong." Dagger suddenly felt guilty for not wanting to help find him. She couldn't really and she had to tend to her uncle he was hurt. "He will hold the answer to were Vivi is. Yes he can tell us the exact route they took and then we will find Vivi."  
  
"Dagger?" Eiko looked puzzled "Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Where did they say Cid was?" Dagger said almost in a trance. "We should go" they headed off to search around the village.  
  
"No where!" Eiko sulked "Where is he!!!" she whined.  
  
"I'll ask in there" Dagger approached the inn that they once stayed in. Zidane became obsessed with the fortune thing in there. She gave a chuckle as she pushed the door open and strode in "Hi. I'm looking for Regent Cid of Lindblum" she looked around "I thought maybe he would be here."  
  
"Oh Cid" the man replied, "He's staying at the mayors house he was badly injured in the crash."  
  
"Do you know if there was anyone else aboard the ship?" trying to sound not too apprehensive.  
  
".........hum........." he thought, "oh yer! The was allot of mages."  
  
"A lot?!" was there one that looked different? Smaller broken hat." Their anticipation rose.  
  
".........hum........." she thought again, getting to dagger she decided that she wasn't getting anywhere standing round waiting.  
  
"Well? What there or not? This is very important!" not giving the man a chance to speak. "This is extremely important he is our friend and he is missing!"  
  
"Well they were all about the same height the were in town visiting on a tour of the underground. That's a sword factory now." "Well I remember one young tyke he was so happy all he could say was Sword! Sword! Cute little fellow almost like he was obsessed by them! Heh heh!!"  
  
"Does this kid have any reference to the mages?" she turned annoyed by his stupidity and marched to the mayors.  
  
"Cid! Cid!" dagger shouted through a locked door, "no good their not there!"  
  
"Looking for me?" they jumped at the voice, "no need to be startled The Mayor at your service ladies" he eyed them up and down.  
  
"...Hello." Stammering "I'm Eiko." The mayor looked confused although he was expected to remember the name, "you have my father staying with you"  
  
"Oh Cid?" relieved "yes he was here. Not now. Moved on I'm afraid"  
  
"What... what do you mean moved on?" Eiko looked surprised.  
  
"Don't worry he didn't go too far!" He looked at them, "Just down the coast that's all, Said he wanted fresh sea air" 


End file.
